


Watch your step

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Danger, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is pulling off one spell when it really counts to earn the nickname 'Epic Mage'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch your step

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #6 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Kai - 17, 'Jem - 12, Eli - 16 

  


  


" **Kai!** "

The scream tore through the air, and Eli whirled around just in time to see 'Jem vanish over the edge of the cliff she and Kai had been walking along. Not too close - they weren't stupid. So what had-

" _Eli!_ "

Kai had fallen to his knees the instant 'Jem had slipped, and had her by the wrist with both hands, trying to pull her back up without going over himself. She was kicking wildly, and when Eli dropped onto his stomach next to Kai, reaching for 'Jem's other hand, he saw why.

Heartless.

There were dozens of Shadows at the base of the cliff, beginning to claw their way upwards toward the Light they sensed. Three sources of it, one stronger than the other two by a large margin.

"Oh shit! Pull her up, Kai!"

"Don't you think I'm trying? She's heavy!"

'Jem glanced down and let out a shriek, her feet kicking at the cliffside as she tried to find a foothold. Kai grunted, tightening his grip.

"Stop that, it's not helping!"

Heart pounding, Eli stretched his hand out farther, but not toward the panicking girl. _Beneath_ her, where the Shadows were too close, too fast. He had to get Barrier up, he _had_ to. Biting his lip, he willed the spell into existence. For a few agonizing moments, nothing. Then a flicker of translucent sky blue, the size of his fist. It began to spread slowly, then faded away.

Eli's heart nearly stopped. Not now, not _now_ \- of all the times for his magic to act up-!

"E-eli, a little _help_ here!"

Kai was trying his hardest to tug 'Jem back up, but without any footholds to take her weight and the way she was panicking, it seemed impossible. It was all he could do to hold onto her.

Eli took a deep breath and tried again. There was a Shadow's claw inches away from 'Jem's foot. He had to block it. He had to protect her. _He couldn't lose his friend_.

Barrier warped into being suddenly, bright and clear and _strong_ , spreading outward so fast he couldn't believe it. If 'Jem fell it'd be able to catch her easily, though Eli doubted he could hold her weight. It was just in time; the claw scraped harshly against the spell, and Eli winced at the feeling. Better him than her.

"Kaiiii!"

"Calm down, 'kay? Try to find somewhere for your feet. You can do it. Push yourself up, I've got you. I'm _not_ letting you fall."

Eli watched out of the corner of his eye as 'Jem's struggles began to calm, but he couldn't do anything else. He was too busy trying to keep Barrier active, and with the way the Heartless were bunching up together underneath it, slashing at it-

"I can't hold this, Kai! Hurry _up_!"

"Almost-!"

There was a loud grunt from beside him; 'Jem had gotten her footing at last, and Kai yanked hard enough to drag her partway over the edge. Eli scrambled up, grabbing onto her to help pull her the rest of the way clear. She collapsed onto Kai, sobbing while he hugged her tight. A sharp laugh of relief escaped Eli before he remembered Barrier.

The Heartless should've made the top of the cliff by now; surely the spell had fallen. Cautiously, he made his way over and looked down. To his astonishment, Barrier was still in place. He realized, dimly, that he could still feel the Shadows trying to get through, but the echo was much more faint now.

"Kai...you guys better get ready to run or something."

Kai got a still sniffling 'Jem to her feet, glancing at Eli.

"C'mon, we can't leave without you, Epic Mage."

Grinning, Eli let Barrier dissipate and cast Firaga on the mass of Shadows before turning to the others. Kai had already opened a Corridor, one hand grasping 'Jem's tightly. The kid was pale and still frightened; Eli tugged his compass out of his jacket pocket, pressing it into her free hand.

"Hang onto this until we're through, if it makes you feel better."

'Jem smiled faintly, fingers closing around the bronze.

"Thanks Eli. I'll be okay soon."

Kai was watching them quietly, his expression pained.

"She's bounced back from worse. Let's get the hell out of here in case you missed some."

Nodding, Eli took 'Jem's arm and followed his friends into the Darkness.


End file.
